Solo puedo prometerte el ahora
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Sokka ha perdido a quien más amaba,esta vacio, no tiene nada que ofrecer pero Suki ha entrado en su vida como un huracán ¿Esta ella dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo? él solo ha dicho: Solo puedo prometerte el ahora... ligero Yukka Soki AU Reeditad


**DISCLAIMER: avatar last airbender no me pertenece es obra de Brian Konieztko y Michael Dante Dimartino y le pertenece a nickelodeon… utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.**

**Esto es un Soki/yukka y se desarrolla en un AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

Sokka se encontraba taciturno, aquél muchacho tan despreocupado y alegre que solía ser se había muerto junto con ella.

Yue su gran amor, había perdido la vida hacía ya 6 meses y él sencillamente no podía superarlo "_Aun es demasiado pronto"_ se decía y por más que sus amigos y su hermana lo instaban a continuar; él no podía; inclusive había abandonado sus estudios para evadirse de todo y aún así no mitigaba su dolor.

"_ella ya no está y yo…"_

–Basta ya Sokka– dijo Katara de muy mal humor mientras le quitaba todas las cobijas; –No puedes seguir así vamos Gran Gran nos espera en el comedor…–

Bajó de mala gana a donde su abuela tenía servido el desayuno solo para encontrarse con la ¿sorpresa? De toda familia esperándolo solemne en la sala.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañado puesto que su padre se levantó y se puso frente a él.

–Hijo–, dijo Hakoda muy serio – ¡No podemos permitir que sigas destruyendo tu vida! –

–Sokka– intervino Katara –Yo también la quería pero ella esta…–

– ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – Gritó indignado

– ¡Esta muerta Sokka, Yue está muerta! – Gritó también su hermana; – ¡Pero tú no! –

–Pero como si lo estuviera…– murmuró el joven con melancolía.

–Pero no lo estás– dijo suavemente su abuela tomándole las manos, –Aúnn estas aquí mi pequeño guerrero–.

–Te extrañamos hijo–, agregó Hakoda, –Extraño a mi hijo aquél que solía reírse de todo–.

–Extraño a mi hermano, el que solía sobreprotegerme-.

–Extraño a mi nieto, quien devoraba con gusto mi guiso de ciruelas de mar… no al ser que eres ahora–.

–Una pálida sombra de ti Sokka…–

Después de la intervención Sokka se replanteo su vida y decidió seguir por muy doloroso que pareciera; su familia merecía que hiciera el intento al menos.

Decidido a emprender un nuevo camino optó por volver a la escuela pero nunca más podría estar en la universidad de la tribu agua, no donde todo le recordaba a su luna… a su querida Yue, la última vez que puso un pie en esa institución fue para darle el último adiós… y ahora se encontraba de nuevo ahí, recordando su risa y todos los momentos felices, "_no puedo"_ se dijo, "_siento que me ahogo"_; apresuró sus pasos y se dirigió a la dirección.

Media hora más tarde Sokka había sido transferido a la universidad de Ba Sing Se, a miles de kilómetros de ahí…

Ese año Katara también ingresaría a la universidad y decidió ir con su hermano, después de todo a ella también le hacía falta cambiar de aires…

En menos de dos semanas las vidas de los hermanos del la tribu agua cambió radicalmente y mientras que Katara prácticamente brincaba de alegría, Sokka contemplaba en silencio el pasado que intentaba dejar atrás…

Era una mañana bastante fría, el nuevo semestre ya había comenzado y Katara se marchó antes que él, ¡Cómo pudo hacerle eso! Si su hermana sabía lo mucho que él amaba dormir… dormir… rió con amargura como si de verdad pudiera hacerlo… pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sí, por fin había conseguido dormir una noche completa desde aquel día; lo atribuyo al cansancio del viaje y no le dio más importancia, se alistó y salio corriendo a la facultad pues no quería llegar tarde al primer día de su nueva vida.

No podía ser, ¡No podía ser! Su primer día en esa escuela y ya iba tarde, ella no tenía la culpa de que a su abuelo lo hubiese detenido en tránsito ¡Por conducir como tortuga! Suki corría desesperada intentando encontrar su salón en el inmenso edificio, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos…

El golpe los lanzó a ambos al piso; Sokka estaba listo para recriminar al estúpido que había chocado con él pero se sorprendió de encontrar a una chica aturdida encima y muy molesta.

– ¡Hey! fíjate por donde caminas- le recriminó Suki

–Lo mismo va para ti chiquilla- le dijo en tono despectivo

– ¿A quien llamas chiquilla necio?

Ambos se retaron con las miradas y quizás hubiese llegado más lejos de no ser porque ella decidió ignorarlo y entrar al salón de clases…

Sokka siguió su camino rumbo a la oficina del ¿como le decían? Ah sí el tanatólogo, eso era algo en lo que habían insistido su padre y su abuela y él no había puesto objeción ¿qué caso tenía?; 20 minutos después ingreso a una tranquila oficina en donde predominaban objetos Zen y un delicioso aroma inundaba todo.

– ¿Te apetece una taza de Té? – Le ofreció el amable anciano frente a él –Es de ginseng mi favorito– Sokka negó con la cabeza y el hombre se presentó.

–Mi nombre es Iroh y seré tu consejero durante el tiempo que necesites; quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase estoy aquí para ti, así que empecemos esta sesión ¿Quieres?

–Bien mi nombre sin duda ya lo sabe pero seguiré con esta charada, Soy Sokka y vengo de la tribu agua, estudiaba ingeniería mecánica, hice mi traslado a Ba sing Se porque mi novia murió hace poco– le dijo Sokka muy molesto.

–Entiendo–, murmuró Iroh –Pero debes aceptar el hecho de que todos vamos a morir y que algunos se marchan antes por muy doloroso que nos parezca…

–Claro, claro DEBO ACEPTARLO, ¡Qué fácil es decirlo cuando no eres tú el que lo esta viviendo!

Sokka estaba gritando ¿Acaso nadie podía entenderlo? Ella había sido su alma y el la había perdido, ya no podía ser aquél muchacho fanfarrón y algo tonto, ¡Había sido incapaz de protegerla!

–Tranquilízate– le dijo Iroh en un tono de voz suave pero firme –Estas aquí para sacar todo aquello que te carcome, pero también para aceptar el hecho de que la muerte es algo natural… y de que no eres el único que ha perdido un ser querido.

Sokka se quedó callado aquél hombre tenía algo que lo apaciguaba, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo asiento frente a él y se dispuso ha contarle como la había conocido…

Las clases habían estado aburridas después de todo era el primer día y Suki se encontraba comiendo un sándwich mientras pasaba en limpio un par de apuntes, fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

– ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó.

–Claro adelante, Soy Suki– se presentó.

–Mucho gusto; Katara, ¿Qué tal te han parecido las clases?

–Un poco tediosas pero vamos es el primer día…

–Si es verdad aunque ya tenemos varios proyectos encima.-

Las jóvenes continuaron con su charla solo para descubrir cuan afines eran y decidieron trabajar en equipo ese semestre…

–Bien eso es todo por hoy-, Iroh despidió al muchacho dándole una nueva cita para dentro de dos semanas, Sokka admitió para si mismo que no había estado tan mal…

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo y ambicioso proyecto un fic largo y **

**¡Es que no soy muy buena haciéndolos! En fin espero que les agrade y manden rewiews…**


End file.
